10 Years
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: In ten years a lot can happen. Relationships can develop, break, form new or you can divide completely, but sometimes ... sometimes it's just a period that you have to wait to finally go the last step.


**Title: **10 years  
><strong>Author:<strong> Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> NCIS  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs/DiNozzo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Category:<strong> Romance/Humor/Friendship  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash

**Summary:** In 10 years a lot can happen. Relationships can develop, break, form new or you can divide completely, but sometimes ... sometimes it's just a period that you have to wait to finally go the last step.

**Disclaimer:** If NCIS would be mine, the series had not taken this direction. Furthermore, there would not so many Tiva-hints, but more Tabby and/or Tibbs-innuendos. Believe me. 

**A/N:** A Fic for comment_fic Inspired by this prompt.

NCIS, Tony/Gibbs, now that it is legal in Washington D.C., after ten long years hiding the relationship, they finally make it public by getting married.

I don't know where you can marry in Washington D.C. or how you can do this, so please forgives me if there are mistakes about this theme.

**Word count:** 530 words

**10 Years**

"Where are these two? I finally want to know what's going on!" sounded the slight jittery voice of Abby Scuito. She stood together with Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer and the two NCIS agents Tim McGee and Ziva David in front of the civiv hall of Washington D.C.

On Monday they had all been ask by Gibbs to keep this Friday evening free and to appear dressed chic in front of the town hall. Alone through their sheer occupational curiosity each of them would have be appear, but then Gibbs had furthermore ask. Gibbs had ask for it! Abby had not even thought at all that Bossman knew what a plea was.

Speaking of the devil or better, thought of Gibbs, he appeared already. Like the rest of the male group part, he wore a suit and neither Abby nor Ziva could resist to took appreciative looks when they saw him with his red shirt, white tie and black suit. Before they could asked what was going on or in the case of Abby could told him first of all how hot he look, Tony also appeared. Dressed in a gray suit with a vest and tie, he was a picture to kneel, especially as he stood beside Gibbs.

Smiling he greeted the others and looked at them approvingly. "Wow, Abs, Ziva, when you always dresses like that if Gibbs asks you, he must really do this more often." He said with a wink and a flirtatious grin.

McGee and the others rolled their eyes as they listen to his comment and soon a banter took place between the team as if they were back in the office.

Only as Gibbs cleared his throat they stopped and Tony looked slightly embarrassed at his boss who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Jethro. I'm just ... well, a little nervous." He admitted with a wry smile.

"You ... you have called the boss 'Jethro', Tony? Are you sick?" McGee said shocked, that what they all thought right now.

Tony didn't respond to him, but rather continued to look at Gibbs. "Is it time?" "Yup and if we don't hurry, we may come too late," he replied before he took Tony's hand and walked to the door of the City Hall.

With open mouth the others followed the two with their eyes until Ducky first found his voice again. "Jethro? Anthony? Do you maybe want to tell us something?"

Briefly Gibbs stopped and looked back to his team. "Since today same-sex marriages are allowed which is the reason why Tony and I will finally marry. After ten years this was indeed finally time. Oh, Ducky, you certainly have nothing against to be my best man."

He pushed the door open and entered the building with a trailing Tony behind him. He could only turn around shortly and quickly say, "Abs, you take the part happily for me, right? Oh, and I hope you are hungry. After the ceremony we will wine and dine on Jethro's costs."

And so the couple left behind a group of shocked friends who wondered why they hadn't seen it before.

The End

**A/N:** That's how Tony, Gibbs and all the others looked like...

http :/ fc03. deviantart. net/ fs42 /f/ 2009/ 138/7/a / NCIS_Wallpaper_by_


End file.
